


Balance

by Korkyra



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkyra/pseuds/Korkyra
Summary: It's all about those little moments.





	Balance

When one's boyfriend is a meta-human with awesome powers, the whole thing has a million and one perk to it.

And then, there is the other side.

Yes, it's an absolute balm for the mind and soul when he just has to think it and there he is, knocking on the frame of the door, asking Jason if he's done for the day. Ready to take him home because Jason's legs refuse to move an inch, his muscles an accomplice there, in tier with his nerves and joints, not cooperating at all.

_The word you're looking for is tired, love._

Sometimes, it's irking to wake up. He knows he looks like hell, with the void peeking out of him, trying to dim the fucker up there so he can pry his own eyes open after a particularly long and shitty shift of chasing nut jobs around Gotham before they remember they wouldn't like a bullet in their knees, after all. Only to enter the kitchen and have the sun personified greet him with that bright smile Jason found himself strangely inspired to sit down a write a few sonnets about, as he holds out the cup of tea for him.

Why Roy is there so early in the morning, grinning over that weird milk and coffee smelling pink liquid, is beyond him.

_It's a vanilla late, Jay._

_Pink vanilla late bullshit with sprinkles on top, got it._

Other times, Jason could swear Kon is made of sunshine and mystical powers of the earth, with small flowers popping around him when he's in a good mood. He has the tranquillity of a fairy forest after a rainstorm.

Until that patience of his runs thin.

Then, he's the rumble of mountains moving combined with the stubbornness of a bull and the Universe have mercy upon you because he's not about to. He's the open sea's force of wind and the weight of ocean's waves, the depth of an earthquake and the blistering of magma. He's Superman's greatest fear and his old man's highest form of pride.

_Did you honestly think I started taking care of myself because it's beneficial for me?_

Jason may have had stepped on a landmine, here or there, mostly because he miscalculated just how deeply Kon came to care about him. He greatly miscalculated his own feelings there, as well.

A miscalculation that actually wasn't one.

Being a meta-human with awesome powers was great.

Being half human in that equation was equally great.

Kon would get tired, from time to time. He would feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. He would learn that it's okay to step down, take a breather, and have someone to lean on. A few things that Jason reminded himself of by telling him that.

_Or learnt that with him, would be more precise._

Nothing beat the comforting warmth of a still asleep Kon right next to him in the mornings. The fact that Kon was there, unavailable for the world, seemed to be some kind of magic of its own.

Whatever grumpiness would take hold of Jason before he would even open his eyes, it would vanish. He gets to pamper Kon. He gets to wrap himself around him, hold him close, let him rest, make him feel at ease and secure, just like Kon does for him.

Jason knows he's beat purely on the fact that Kon doesn't stir even when his attempt to gracefully slip out the bed and raid the kitchen ends up in him getting tangled in the sheets and falling off the bed. Which gives the older of the two some idea of what he might expect when he wakes up.

_He'll be in the mood for a hug and about 87 chicken nuggets._

_Jason could work with that._


End file.
